Yūta Fuji
Yūta Fuji (不二裕太, Fuji Yūta) is a second year student from St. Rudolph. Background As young children, Yūta was very close to his older brother, Shūsuke, since he would often protect Yūta from bullies. However, as they got older and Shūsuke became well-known, he became upset that he was always referred to as "Shūsuke's younger brother" than by his name. This drove him to leave Seigaku, transfer to St. Rudolph and become obsessed to defeating his brother in a match. He is the youngest child of the Fuji family, and he stays at St. Rudolph's dormitory. Appearance Yūta has short brown hair and grey eyes. He has a scar on the right side of his forehead in the shape of a cross. Personality angry yuuta.jpg|Yūta being toyed with by his older brother. teased.jpg|Yūta being teased by Shūsuke as a child. yuuta confused.jpg|Yūta being swept up in Mizuki's plans again. yuuta blunt.jpg|Yūta being blunt with Mizuki. Yūta as a young child used to be weak and a cry baby but grew up to become much more angry and hostile towards people. However, even though he does not admit to it, he still shares a deep bond with his older brother, as shown by his reaction when he sees Shūsuke destroy Mizuki (because Mizuki taught the incredibly dangerous Twist-Spin shot to Yūta). After resolving their problems Yūta and Shūsuke were able to become closer. Yūta, however, is often toyed with by his brother for his own amusment (much to Yūta's annoyance). He often gets angry at his older brother for teasing him but ultimately does nothing about it. Yūta's personality with his teammates is very different from when he is with his brother or his opponents. He becomes more animated and is incredibly blunt with his manner of speaking, especially with Mizuki (not that the realizes). He is also surprisingly passive when it comes to being dragged around by Mizuki despite always being against Mizuki's plans. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Yūta attended Seishun Academy briefly last year, but in order to avoid walking in the shadows of his older brother Shūsuke, Yūta chose not to join Seigaku's tennis club and trained with a hired coach instead. It was at that particular private tennis club where he met his future teammates, Hajime Mizuki and company. Prefecturals When Mizuki offered to help Yūta make a name of himself from Shūsuke, Yūta jumped at the chance and transferred to St.Rudolph. This year, Yūta nailed sixteen consecutive victories against left-handed players, gaining the nicknamme Southpaw Killer. Yūta plays in a Singles match against Jiro Akutagawa during the 5th place Consolation match between Hyotei Academy and St.Rudolph and is crushed 6-1 by Akutagawa, having been fooled by Akutagawa's usually half-asleep appearance. Regionals St.Rudolph and Yūta are unable to compete in the Regionals after being crushed by full strength Hyotei at the 5th place Consolation match. Nationals St.Rudolph and Yūta are unable to compete in the Nationals. Yūta and Mizuki watch Shūsuke's match against Shitenhōji's captain, Kuranosuke Shiraishi. Seeing the state his brother was in after his defeat, Yūta tries to cheer him up by telling him to not worry about it and that he played a good game. Before the Singles 1 Match between Seigaku and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Yūta plays Ryoma again so that he can regain his memories, being disappointed that Ryoma countered his Twist Spin Shot again. U-17 Camp Yūta, along with Mizuki is invited to the U17 camp. There Yūta faces his older brother Shūsuke Fuji in a tie-breaker match and loses. As a result he and all the other middle schoolers who lost their match and train in the Drunken Coach's Mountain with the Drunken Coach to return for a second chance at the U17 camp. Then after the serious and hard training, he and other Middle Schoolers came back to the U17 camp wearing Black Jackets. Then they faced Court 2 and won. Tennis Record Playing Styles and Techniques Yūta is an aggressive baseliner, pressuring the opponent with his Super Rising and keeping the match high-paced. Also known as the Southpaw Killer, Yūta was trained to combat Tezuka specifically (although it hasn’t been perfected) and has defeated 16 left-handed players consecutively, even against Rokkaku’s Saeki in a practice match (although it was noted that Saeki noticed the strain on Yūta’s shoulders and didn’t go all out as a result). As a result, Yūta is experienced against left-handed players and the spin they create on a ball, while normal left-handed players who are not as experienced at playing against other left-handed players will be taken by surprise by the difference between a left-handed and right-handed player. Yūta’s aggressive playstyle reaches its peak with the Twist Spin Shot, as Yūta pressures the opponent with his Super Rising and when the opponent seems like he gets used to the Super Rising, he hits a Twist Spin Shot to destroy their rhythm. Super Rising A half-volley where the returner hits the ball they are returning just as it is bouncing up before the ball reaches its highest point, in order to give the opponent less time to react due to the ball being returned faster than normal. This is Yūta’s specialty and main form of attack, which allows him to pressure the opponent aggressively with his tempo. Twist Spin Shot A groundstroke that has the same effect as the twist serve, but with a more violent reaction (due to the stroke), the ball is hit with a heavy amount of topspin, which results in an extremely high bounce. This is due to the amount of topspin causing the shot to propel upward upon bouncing. Hajime Mizuki taught this technique to Yūta, but failed to mention that the posture for this technique can destroy the user’s shoulder. 'Double Twist Spin Shot ' This move is first used against his brother Shūsuke in their tie-break at the U-17 Camp. This shot is an improved version of the Twist Spin Shot, where the posture is the same as the Twist Spin, except for the form to use a Two-Handed Forehand instead of a one-handed one. Mizuki helped Yūta with this technique and noted that because of the second hand, like the Two-Handed Hadokyu, the Double Twist Spin Shot causes little to no strain on the arm. However, because it's a spin shot and not a power shot, the amount of spin still remains the same from the original Twist Spin Shot. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 2 *Stamina: 2 *Power: 3 Personal Information *Favorite Food: Crepes, Cake, Pumpkin Curry, Strawberries *Hobby: Game Boy Advance (Shooting games), Frisbee *Father's Occupation: Foreign capital group employee *Favorite Subject: Physics, Mathematics *Worst Subject: Modern Literature *Favorite Color: Silver-Blue *Favorite Movies: Action movies *Favorite Books: All types of manga *Favorite Music: J-pop *Preferred type: Whoever he falls for will become his preferred type *Most Visited Place on Campus: Clubhouse practice area *Things He Spends Money On: Plastic models, sweets, manga *Preferred Date Spot: The cake shop that was recently built in front of the train station *Thing He Wants Most: Time to himself *Daily Routine: Runs 5km *Afraid of/Bad at: Needles, his older sister *Hobbies Outside of Tennis: Climbing trees Trivia *It is revealed in PairPuri 2 that Yuta, along with his older brother Shūsuke, had once gotten lost in a department store when they were younger as Shūsuke was making him put on outfits. Quotes * “No problem, playing Singles 3 that is. But if that first-year isn’t as strong as Shusuke, I’ll be pissed. I’ll beat him completely to the ground.” (“Iitsuyo, singles 3 no mama de. Demo sono ichinen se Shusuke nami ni tsuyoku nakya okori masu yo. Kanpu naki made mi tataki no meshite yaru.”) * “That first-year who defeated Inui-san to become a regular, he’s qualified to be my opponent!” (“Ano Inui-san wo taoshite regular ni natta ichinen, ai te ni totte fusoku anai!”) * "You can try as many times as you want. My Rising Shot can cancel shots from any direction!" ("Nando yatte mo onaji da. Ore no Rising wa donna henka wo muko ni suru!") * “That’s right. I don’t have the time to be wasting in a place like this. I have something that I have to do.” (“Sou da. Konna dokoro de tsuma tsuiteru himawa nai. Ore ni wa yarubeki koto ga arun da.”) * "I will make a name for myself with my own strength. This is my resolution!" ("Ore no namae wa ore no katsuyaku de omoi sasete yaru. Kore ga ore no kotai da!") * "With the Rising, and this Twist Spin Shot that Mizuki-san taught me…I’ll surpass my older brother!" ("Rising do, Mizuki-san ni osowatta kono Twist Spin Shot de…aniki wo koeru!") *(About Jirou) "Aniki, be careful. That guy’s strength is real!" ("Aniki, kiwotsu tero. Yatsu no jitsu ryoku wa hon mono da!") * "Oi, Echizen. You told me before, right? To set my sights higher. My final goal is...still my brother!" ("Oi, Echizen. Omae, ore ni ita yo na? Uei ni iku te. Ore no saishu mokhyo wa...yappari Aniki da!") Gallery Yuuta.jpeg|A young Yuta Fuji Yuuta's stance for Twist Spin Shot.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:St. Rudolph Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Left-Handed Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Kanto Players Category:Tokyo Players Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:2nd Stringers Category:February Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Aquarius